The present invention is directed, in various embodiments, to a multi-purpose hand tool.
To service and upgrade telecommunications infrastructure, the various telephone service providers in the United States alone employ approximately 200,000 service technicians. Among other things, these technicians are required to access and enter serving terminals, cross-boxes, subscriber loop connection (SLC) cabinets, etc. Each of these cabinets/boxes typically has a different type of locking mechanism, requiring the service technician to carry as part of his everyday-gear a multitude of different tools.
For example, service technicians typically enter cabinets with a combination of passkeys, hex keys and sockets. For example, to open a SLC cabinet the service technician must typically use two separate tools—both a hex key and a 7/16″ socket. The socket may be part of a tubular, double-ended seven-inch tool called a “terminal wrench.” The terminal wrench typically has the 7/16″ socket on one end, which is also used to lock and unlock cross-boxes, plastic covers on some elevated serving terminal and pedestals. The other end of the terminal wrench typically has a ⅜″ socket used to torque protectors and ground wire bolts in ONIs (outside network interfaces) in addition to tightening and loosening binding posts.
The diameter of conventional terminal wrenches, however, is so small that it is difficult for technicians to apply sufficient torque to properly lock cross-boxes, for example. This drawback is especially troublesome if the locking bolt on the cross-box seizes due to, for example, temperature changes. The result is that the service technicians are often careful not to lock cross-boxes too tightly for fear of having trouble opening it later. This can be a potential security threat as loose locking bolts are less likely to deter mischief.
Further, conventional terminal wrenches have unnecessary mass and size, making them cumbersome for service technicians to constantly carry, especially when one considers that service technicians are often required to climb telephone poles and otherwise exhibit nimbleness in servicing hard-to-reach equipment.